


New Year

by Arcticmist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, New Year's Eve, New Years, Post-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Pre-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticmist/pseuds/Arcticmist
Summary: Written for the Undercover fanfic challenge by xffanficchallenges.Mulder and Scully on New Year's 2009.





	

Scully curled up against Mulder’s chest as the people on television began to count, “Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!”  As the ball dropped and the first familiar notes of Auld Lang Syne began, she leaned in and kissed him.  It was long, passionate, and sweet.  Gently, Mulder ran his fingers through her red hair.  The kiss seemed to last forever, a blissful eternity separate from the world’s problems. 

       Breathless, Mulder broke off the kiss.  “Happy New Year, Scully,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her small figure. 

      “It’s 2009,” Scully whispered.  “Sometimes, I didn’t think we would ever make it this far.”  She nestled her head beside his neck, breathing in his pleasant scent. 

       “But here we are,” Mulder said.  He sighed, thinking back on the past years of their lives.  Well it was more like their life.  Ever since Dana Scully set foot in the basement office all those years ago, their stories had been inexplicably intertwined.  Fate, destiny, a beautiful coincidence, regardless of the term one used, they undeniably belonged together. 

       “Mulder,” Scully whispered, “What are we going to do?”

       “Now?”  Mulder inquired.  He had plenty of ideas, mostly involving carrying his love to their bedroom and slowly making love to her. 

       Scully chucked, seemingly reading his mind.  “I don’t mean _that_ , Mulder.”

       “Well, what can I say?  It’s not like we have to behave ourselves.  We’re not horny teenagers worried about avoiding our parents.” 

       “You have such a dirty mind,” Scully laughed, kissing him lightly.

       “Well, I happen to know that you certainly don’t mind.  Actually, you love it.”

       “You’re right about that.”  She smiled and rested her head on his chest.  Quietly, she listened to his pounding heartbeat.  After all the danger, she marveled at how his heart continued to thump steadily.  How had they not perished somewhere along the winding, treacherous road they had traveled on?  Although Scully knew her partner would disagree, she saw it simply as a

merciful act of God. 

       “Well, what did you mean?”  Mulder asked, drawing Scully out from her personal thoughts.

       “I feel like, since this is our first full year after your exoneration, we should do something special.” 

       Half-jokingly, Mulder suggested, “Take a road trip hunting for aliens?” 

       “Oh God no,” Scully responded.  She laughed, “I’ve had enough road trips and encounters with the extraordinary to last a lifetime.”

       “You have a point, why seek these things out when they always seem to find us anyway?”

        They cuddle in silence for several minutes, savoring each other’s warmth on the cold winter night.  Mulder slides his fingers through Scully’s hair.  He could lay like this forever.  His mind drifted to thoughts of their son.  Had he attended a New Year’s Party?  Did he go with his adopted parents to see the ball drop in New York City?  Did he have any special New Year’s Eve traditions?  Was he dreading the inevitably approaching end of his Christmas break? 

       Recognizing the pensive look on her lover’s face, Scully whispered, “I’m thinking about him too.  I wish he was here with us, but he’s safe.”

       “Well, if he was here with us, he would probably be mortified at the thought of his parents showing so much affection.”

       “There are worse things to walk in on,” Scully laughed. 

       “You don’t mean?  Geez, if that happened, I think I’d drop dead from embarrassment.”

       “But why be embarrassed about something so beautiful and natural?”

       “Because it’s our son witnessing how he was made, plus he’s not ready to learn about that level of intimacy yet.  We’d have to savor the few remaining years before the onset of the inevitable fixation of a teenage boy on sex.  Trust me; I know what that’s like firsthand.” 

       “You have a point, Mulder,” Scully responded. 

        Several moments slowly drifted by in silence.  Reflecting his thoughts, Mulder responded, “You know, Scully, I’m a free man now.  I’ve been thinking.  I technically never gave up my paternal rights.  We could try to get William back.”  During his speech, he treaded lightly, wary of unintentionally upsetting her.

       “As much as I love that idea, I don’t know.  I’ve actually thought about it too, but…  It was a closed adoption.  And even if it wasn’t, what court would grant us custody?  We’d be taking him away from the only family he can remember, not to mention the danger he’d be exposed to because of us. That’s not even mentioning the fact that he would be sent to live with the woman who gave him up.  Regardless of our current legal statuses, they would certainly consider you’re prior conviction and the charges previously brought against me.  And, frankly, neither of us are a shining picture of ideal mental health.  That’s not to mention the fact that, even though it’s the twenty-first century, a more conservative judge might look down on us for not being married.”  As much as it pained Scully to deny Mulder’s hope, she knew it had to be done. 

       “I know it’s unrealistic, but we can dream,” Mulder said before tenderly kissing her forehead.  “And we could always fix the unmarried part.”

       “Are you trying to propose to me again?”  Scully inquired.

       “No, unless you’ve changed your mind.”

       “I haven’t,” Scully responded.  Even though they were technically free to marry without fear of being arrested, Scully didn’t think they needed to.  She loved Mulder.  Mulder loved her.  They had proven that love countless times.  Who needed a fancy ceremony and vows to prove love anyway?  Well, they certainly didn’t.   

       Scully continued, “You know, I am willing to take you up on the sex offer.”

       “Of course you are.”  Mulder responded.  As they passionately kissed, he wrapped Scully up in his arms before carrying her off to their bed.  Eagerly, they both anticipated what was to come. 

       “I love you,” Scully muttered in between their kisses.

       “I love you too,” Mulder whispered tenderly as he lay the petite, redhead on the bed.  For a moment, he stared at her beautiful form. 

       “Mulder, what are you waiting for?”  Scully asked. 

       “You’re just so beautiful,” Mulder responded, caressing her cheek.  Playfully, Scully pulled him down with her onto the mattress.  Surprised, Mulder remained speechless as Scully kissed his neck. 

       As the two lovers began to undress, all seemed right with the world.  After all, as long as Mulder and Scully were together, this new year would be blissfully perfect. 


End file.
